The Tale of the Half Wolf Demon
by Equas
Summary: Inu-yasha and friends meet up with a friendly half demon, who seems to like to keep Inu-yasha from being a smart mouth.
1. Scroll 1 The Beautiful Sakura Forest!

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is © to their respective owners. My Character, is © to me! ^_^  
  
~Scroll 1~  
  
~The Beautiful Sakura Forest! ~  
  
It was a fine day in the feudal era of Japan. It couldn't be a more beautiful day to find the shards of the Shikon jewel. Today, Kagome had her bike with her, so it would be smooth sailing but with some bumps on the way.  
  
*inhales*"Ah! I couldn't ask for a more beautiful day, wouldn't you say Inu- yasha?" Kagome said. "Feh." Was Inu-yasha's only response. "Well no reason to be rude!" Kagome replied. "Well I for one really think its nice today Kagome." Shippou said sweetly. "I agree, today is most wondrous." Sango added. "Yes, Kagome, I too think it's very nice." Miroku also added. "Yes today is very good day indeed." Miyoga added as well. "Well Miyoga, you finally decided to show up, where were you hiding this time?" Inu-yasha questioned. "What's that supposed to mean m'lord!? I. was just.sleeping!" Miyoga answered. "Right." Said Inu-yasha as he gave Miyoga a flick.  
  
Kagome rode her bike, with Shippou in the front, and Inu-yasha in the back, legs and arms crossed. Sango and Miroku rode Kilala alongside Kagome. There were going through a sakura blossom forest. "Ah! It's so beautiful!" Kagome explained. *sniff* "I smell a demon." Inu-yasha said. "Huh?! Where Inu- yasha?! It might have a shard!" Kilala went into a stance and began growling. "Where is it Kilala?" Kilala continued growling, facing to the sky. *sniff*"smells like a wolf demon. Oh wait, it's only Koga." Suddenly a rustling came from the trees above Kagome, and out fell Koga.  
  
Everyone stared as he was still face planted into the ground with his right leg extended twitching. After about five twitches, he got up instantly. "What do you mean 'Just Koga'!?" Koga exclaimed. He then realized he was in front of Kagome, and he quickly dusted his face off. "So. Kagome.what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Koga asked suavely. "Uh.well, you know just looking for the shards of the Shikon jewel you know, nothing unusual here eh heh heh." Kagome sheepishly replied, partly blushing. "Well, why are you using such a second rate tracker? No offense to you my darling." Koga said, looking deep into her eyes. "SECOND RATE!?!? WHO'RE YOU CALLING SECOND RATE?!" Inu-yasha bolted.  
  
"Just what you think I'm saying, YOU-ARE-SECOND-RATE!" Koga bolted back. "To me." Koga added. "WHY YOU.I OUGHTA KNOCK YOUR PONYTAILED BLOCK OFF!" Inu-yasha shouted. As their bickering continued Kagome was getting hot under the collar. "SIT!!!" Kagome shouted, surprisingly, Koga sat down like her loyal lap dog leaving his tongue to hang, as Inu-yasha made a 3 foot face plant and his leg twitching furiously. "Koga, you can come along if you want as long as you don't start another fight with Inu-yasha." Kagome ordered. "Your wish is my command Kagome" Koga obediently replied. "And that goes for you to Inu-yasha!" Kagome added. As Inu-yasha got up from his 3 ft hole, he mumbled because of the gravel within his big mouth "what?" was Kagome's response, as Inu-yasha spat out 3lbs of gravel and said "Yeah whatever, don't you have another bead necklace for him." "Sorry Inu-yasha but I only have one." And with that, Inu-yasha continued to grumble as he watched Koga ride behind Kagome and he had to ride Kilala.  
  
The forest was vast, it seemed like it would never end. They all seem to be getting fatigued, so."All right everyone, lunch time!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yay!" they all said in unison, all but Inu-yasha, who was still grumbling. Kagome put her large backpack on the dirt road as she began pulling a picnic blanket out and spread it over the dirt and everyone sat down. Kagome continued to pull out 6 cups of instant noodles, a can of cat food, a water boiler, and a burner. She began boiling the water for at least 1 minute, and after it was all boiled she poured it in each of the cups of noodles, and they waited for 3 minutes. "Lunch is ready!" and with that, everyone opened they're noodles and began to eat, after Kagome had opened the cat food for Kilala, which Kilala really seemed to like. The forest was filled with slurping noises from only 2 of the group Koga, and Inu-yasha. They seemed to be having a contest, and everyone with noodles hanging from their mouths stared. Noticing this they both looked to the group, noodles hanging, "What?" they said in unison. But right then and there, Kagome noticed something shimmering in a tree across from her.What could it be?  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you sure you didn't notice a demon earlier?" Kagome asked. "Mo, I didn mell emyfing." Inu-yasha replied with a mouthful of noodles. "Meither did I." Koga also replied with a mouthful of noodles. So with that Kagome got up and headed to the tree, but it just seemed to take forever to get there. And with that, came a thud in the distance. A blue smudge on the dirt road, not far from their little picnic, with this, Inu-yasha and Koga assumed battle position as Kagome ran to the smudge.Who or what could it be, and what was with the seemingly endless sakura blossom forest? Find out in Scroll 2! 


	2. Scroll 2 Enter Nukude, The Half Demon Wo...

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is © to their respective owners. My character is © to me ^_^  
  
~Scroll 2~  
  
~Enter Nukude, the Half Demon Wolf, and the Demon Trees! ~  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Kagome shouted to the blue smudge as she ran ever closer. She turned him over and gasped, he was barely living, pale and battered. He wore some tattered blue clothes, with blue prayer beads around his neck, he had black hair that went down to his neck, and large black pointed ears, much like a wolf, not a cat, along with a bushy black, white tipped tail. "Inu-yasha, come quick, and bring some water!" Kagome shouted. Inu-yasha mumbled then saw Koga right next to Kagome. 'What's he trying to do!? Make me jealous?' Inu-yasha thought then his ear twitched as he heard Koga say something. "Here you go my darling; I brought it for you while Inu- yasha lay lazy!" Koga said triumphantly.  
  
"Hmph, like I wanted to bring the water." Inu-yasha said as he plopped down on the picnic blanket, only to notice he was alone. "Huh, where'd everyone go?" and he looked back to Kagome, everyone was around her. "Feh, like I need them." Inu-yasha grumbled. "Is he ok?" Sango asked. "He looks a bit dehydrated, and looks like he hasn't had food in a while." Kagome responded. "Maybe your magic food will help him Kagome." Shippou implied. "He's drunken all the water you've given him Kagome, all we can do now is wait." Miroku said. "Yes, meanwhile I'll get some food ready." Kagome responded. Minutes past, the food was done, and the forest seemed to.whisper.like it was alive. "Hey, he's coming to!" Shippou said.  
  
"*sniff*, do I smell.Miso Soup?" *all fell over* "Yes, please help yourself.uh." "Nukude, my name is Nukude (It's pronounced Noo-koo-deh). I'm a half wolf demon, as you might have seen already from my.*SLURP* ears and tail." He answered. "Oh, Nukude, how did you get here, what caused you to faint?" Kagome asked. "This forest is cursed" he said as he finished the Miso Soup. "What? Cursed? Cursed with what?" Kagome replied. "A shard, of the Shikon jewel, I was able to spot it once.but. These demon trees tricked me. And had me wandering for days.Wait." Nukude began feeling around his back. "My sword, where's my sword?" He said, as he continued to look around where he fell. "And, where are my spirits?" He added. "Spirits?" Kagome asked. "You were the only thing here." "Dang.what could've happened to them." He said to himself. Right then, the forest began to change.  
  
The beautiful sakura blossoms fell from the now rotting trees, as they began to look more like giant claws. "Inu-yasha, hurry, this forest is about to kill us!" Kagome shouted. But then, a tree was going for her. "KAGOME!" Inu-yasha shouted as he drew out the Tetsaiga and ran to her. "HA!!!" Inu-yasha shouted as he cut the tree in 2, but it just grew its branches back and continued its attack. "Grrr, it just keeps coming!" Inu- yasha shouted. Attacks were shouted but to no avail. "What do we do!?" Shippou cried. "We have to get the jewel shard out of the eldest tree of the forest! That should stop the trees." Nukude shouted. "SHOULD!?!?" they all replied. "I'm just a half wolf demon, not a priest!" with this, a spirit came to them as they were all hunched together, back to back. "Tao, you found me!" Nukude shouted. "TAO!?!?" the all questioned. "He's my spirit companion, and where's your brother Tai?" Nukude asked, but to be replied with a depressed look. "Excuse me this is all very touching but we have a battle on our hands you know!" Inu-yasha scolded. "Oh, right. first let's stop this forest in its tracks! TAO PARALYSIS SEAL!" With that, Tao transformed into a magic seal, with the inscription of paralysis (duh). "Kagome, shoot this seal into any tree!" Nukude shouted. "Uh.ok!" as she applied the seal onto an arrow, she watched for the tangling branches slowly, then fired! With the sound of a thunk, the trees froze in place. "Kind of eerie.don't you think?" Kagome said. "No time for that now Kagome, look for the shard and shoot it out!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Oh.Right! Hmm.There it is!" and with another shot of the arrow, aiming for the largest tree in the forest, all that was heard.was a tink. Soon the trees cleared the sky, and bloomed Sakura all over, and as the wind gently blew it was raining sakura petals.  
  
"It's so wonderful." All but Inu-yasha and Koga said that. Soon Tao returned with another spirit, its brother Tai, and Nukude's sword. "Tai, you're safe too, I'm glad." Nukude said cheerfully. "And what does this thing transform into? A rag?" Inu-yasha jeered. *a vein pulsed into Nukude's forehead* "TAI PIKO HAMMER!!!" Nukude shouted as Tai turned into a large blue rubber hammer. "Tai Piko what?" Inu-yasha questioned, just before his head was pounded 6 ft under. "No one makes fun of my friends." Nukude said. "AGH! That was 10 times worse than these stupid beads!" Inu- yasha shouted as he began climbing out of the hole. "Oh? What do they do?" Nukude asked. "Oh, they only work when I say a certain word." Kagome replied as Inu-yasha sighed with relief." Nukude looked to Inu-yasha mischievously as he was shaking his head mouthing "no". "What would this magic word be?" he asked. "It's Sit." And with a grunt, Inu-yasha made the hole a foot deeper. "Oh! Sorry Inu-yasha! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Kagome apologized. Grumbles were Inu-yasha's only response.  
  
What adventures await our heroes and their new friend? Find out in Scroll 3 of The Tales of The Half Demon Wolf! 


	3. Scroll 3 Magic Seal Mischief!

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha © Its Owners Nukude is © by me! So don't take him without my permission!"  
  
~Scroll 3~  
  
~Magic Seal Mischief! ~  
  
(For those who would like to know, Tao and Tai are blue fireballs that float and like to hang around and help Nukude.)  
  
The group and their new friend have made it to a peaceful village. "Ah, I can't remember the last time I've been in a nice town like this." Nukude sighed. "Boy, you must've been stuck there for a long time then." Kagome said. "Well, for about a day." Nukude replied. "A DAY?!" Everyone shouted. "Well when you think about it its pretty long if you don't have food." Nukude said sheepishly. "Yeesh, you are so weak." Inu-yasha jeered. "You better be nicer to me, or have you already forgotten what happened in the forest." Nukude threatened. "Why should I!? You aren't even full demon!" "Well neither are you!" "Why you little!" *Inu-yasha went in for the attack. "Uh oh, Tao, Paralysis Seal!" and with that he quickly placed the seal on Inu-yasha's forehead. Inu-yasha froze in place, even airborne. Everyone clapped, "I've never seen anyone handle Inu-yasha so easily before!" Kagome said. Nukude just stood there and blushed. "I think he needs some manners, and I know just the right seal! TAO CHIBI SEAL!" Tao transformed again, and Nukude placed him on Inu-yasha's chest and took of the paralysis seal on his forehead as he then fell to the ground.  
  
(By the way, Tao can make multiples of himself)  
  
"Ugh, what did you do to me!?" Inu-yasha scolded. "It takes a while to work." Nukude said. And right before their eyes, they saw Inu-yasha regress his age before their very eyes. "Nukude, you made Inu-yasha turn into a child?" Sango asked. "Yup, this way he might learn how to respect others younger than him." Nukude answered. "Wow, this is what I always hoped for in a brother, that he would stick up for little guys like me!" Shippou said happily. "Well, Shippou, I've always wanted a little brother, how about we be brothers while we're together?" Nukude said as he smiled. "That would be great!" Shippou replied as he jumped up onto Nukude's shoulder and they both laughed. "Hey! What about.is that my voice? I-I-I'm a whelp!" Inu- yasha shouted. "Hopefully this will teach you a lesson Inu-yasha!" Shippou shouted. "Aww! Inu-yasha you're so cute!" Kagome said. "W-w-what?! Get off me!!!" Inu-yasha shouted as he tried to get out of Kagome's grasp. Shippou whispered into Nukude's ear about all the things Inu-yasha had done to him in the past. "Oh really, how about getting him back?" Nukude replied. "That'll be lots of fun." Shippou said as they both looked at Inu-yasha maniacally. Nukude set Shippou down on the ground. "Here Shippou, use this seal on yourself, and you will have your revenge." Nukude said mischievously. "Ok." Shippou replied the same way.  
  
(hee hee hee)  
  
Shippou placed the seal on his chest and waited, as did everyone else. Soon, they watched Shippou grow! He was getting to Inu-yasha's original age, his poofy tail had gotten longer, much like Nukude's, and his hair got a little more longer, and his little fox feet had grown bigger, to hold his new weight. Shippou stood there amazed as Inu-yasha looked up, wishing he hadn't done those bad things to him now. "Well Inu-yasha! Looks like the tables have turned!" Shippou said maniacally. "Hmph, you may have gotten bigger but you're still a whelp!" "Look who's talking!" "I can still beat you" "You're lying; you know you can't, Inu-whelp!" "Why you, I'll kill you!" Inu-yasha jumped up as he tried to attack the grown up Shippou, but he was stopped with 10 pounds on the head, a body slam, and a large smack. "Looks like the dog finally knows his place!" Koga jeered. Inu-yasha lay to the floor, and whimpered. (Aww! He was given his Child personality!) "Is that all?" Nukude questioned. "Um, yeah, that's about it. But can I stay like this while Inu-yasha is still a child? I can teach him his lesson." Shippou replied mischievously. "Ok." All the while this had happened, Kilala was, possibly in love with this new Shippou, she just stared at him the entire time he had begun "Manners For Inu-yasha", who knows what went through her mind? (I seriously don't know yet. ^_^)  
  
Inu-yasha walked around in bandages still as a child, as Shippou walked triumphantly to keep Inu-yasha in line. Kagome was getting a bit used to seeing them like that already, but felt kind of weird about it too. Inu- yasha actually kept his comments for once. Later that night, they went to the local inn, Nukude was the first to sleep, as was everyone else, especially Inu-yasha; with his childlike stature he needs naps. Everyone, but Shippou, he grabbed a mirror from Kagome's large backpack and admired his new grown up form. "Hmm, I wonder what other spells Nukude's spirit has?" He looked to Tao, asleep next to Nukude. He gently picked up Tao and whispered, "Tao, wake up, I want you to become a spell for me." Shippou asked quietly. Tao woke up, to see Shippou; all that was heard from this little fireball was a questioning "mm". "Please Tao? I just want to fool around a bit with some spells." Shippou pleaded. Tao, knowing that Nukude would be brothers with Shippou for the time that they are there, sweetly agreed.  
  
"Thanks Tao! Ok, umm, how about.a strength spell?" Shippou asked. With that request Tao transformed into the magic seal, and placed himself on Shippou's chest. Shippou waited for a moment, but then a sudden rumbling came to him, he looked down to his body and was soon speechless. He saw his whole torso just expand, and then he looked to his arms, as they grew thicker with powerful strength, once more had his fox feet grown thicker, to hold the even newer more stronger weight. His hair and tail had grown much more thickly and longer as well, when the transformation was done, only one thing crossed his mind. He grabbed the mirror he had earlier and put his own magic on it, illusion to make it larger. He began to flex and pose until he just tired himself out, and fell asleep next to Nukude, but forgot to get Tao off, as Tao also fell asleep, still stuck to his chest, leaving him still "at large".  
  
Find out what will happen to Shippou in the morning, in Scroll 3, "An Angry Nukude, and a New Foe! " 


	4. Scroll 4 An Angry Nukude, and a New Foe!

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha is © to its respective owners. My character is © to me, so be warned!  
  
~Scroll 4~  
  
~An Angry Nukude, and a New Foe! ~  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Kagome shouted as she caught sight of the newly huge Shippou, waking everyone else up in the process. "What!? Are we under attack?" Miroku jumped and hugged Kagome in shear fear. (Yeah right.) *POW!* "It was worth the 5 seconds." Miroku said. "Look at Shippou! He's huge!" Kagome shouted, now waking Nukude and Tai, Tao and Shippou still sound asleep. "What's going on?" Nukude asked groggily, but then he took a gander at what everyone was staring at. "Shippou, Tao, what did you two do last night?" Nukude questioned. "Wha.what?" Shippou yawned. "Uh.Oops. 'I forgot to take Tao off before I went to sleep.'" "Shippou, how could use Tao without my permission?" Nukude asked. "I.I was just curious." Shippou replied as he started to cry. Everyone had a blank expression seeing a huge Shippou cry, but he was still just a child. "*sigh* It's ok, but, you lost your privilege to be in charge of Inu-yasha." Nukude told him. "Aww, I'm sorry." Shippou said as he watched Nukude take off the two seals. "Sorry Shippou, maybe some other time k?" Nukude said smiling as he and the others watch Shippou revert to his original size. "Ok." Shippou replied as he stopped crying.  
  
'Hmm, maybe even I get that last magic seal that made Shippou huge, I can put it on myself and beat Nukude! But how.ugh I'm going to regret this.' "Um Mr. Nukude? Can I get back to my old self? I've learned my lesson." Inu- yasha deceived. "Well, since you asked so nicely." as Nukude trailed off he yanked the magic seal off of Inu-yasha's chest. 'Now to slip my hand onto the magic seal he took from Shippou." Inu-yasha thought with a toothy grin and with a slip of the hand as he regained his size he snatched the right one! (O_O Amazing!) He quickly put it onto his chest, and it began working its magic. Inu-yasha grew larger, more powerful, and it seemed to look like he could take on 5 demons with 5 jewel shards each. "Now I've got you for all those sits, beatings, and your hammer!" Inu-yasha said as he began laughing maniacally. "First of all let's go outside so we don't mess anything up huh?" Nukude requested. "Why not?!" Inu-yasha shouted. "We don't want to pay for the damage now do we?" "Well, we don't have that much.Grrr OK! Let's go." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
Everyone was now outside, and Inu-yasha already went in for the attack, (guess what happens). "You never learn do you? TAI MEGA PIKO HAMMER!" With this Tai appeared right into Nukude's hand, as a hammer like the last, but MUCH larger. *BOOM!!!* a 10 foot crater was left right in front of Nukude, and in the center of the crater, a burnt, gravel eating, Inu-yasha. "Never does learn does he?" All the others nodded, and then clapped. But then.a chill filled the air, something was coming. a demon. (What else?) But this was not a regular demon; it was another half demon (that's surprising!) Koga sniffed the air. "It's.I'm not sure what it is.it seems to have its scent completely covered. We'll have to wait. Until IT arrives." Suddenly the sky turned black, thunder crashed. And the demon soon showed up. (Has anyone noticed Miyoga hasn't been around for the last 2 chapters?) As another thunder crashed to the ground, and there, stood the figure.  
  
"I am Dorako, and I have come for your jewel shards, both of yours." He was a Dragon Half demon (Wahh! My fave!) He was a dark red scaly color, and had bright yellow eyes, and a build much like Inu-yasha, but he was not to be taken easily. "Jewel Shards?" Kagome questioned. "Well, I uh.yeah I have 3." Nukude replied sheepishly. 'How could I not notice his shards?' "OK! If you want our shards you're going to have to take them!" Nukude shouted. "Hmph, it will be your funeral." Dorako replied menacingly. With another crash of thunder, Dorako seemed to just vanish, as the lightning cleared, he appeared right in front of Nukude. With a sound of a thud, Dorako quickly, yet forcefully punched him. Nukude fell to the ground, coughing, as he was unprepared for that attack. "K-Kagome, do, do you; see any shards, on him?" Nukude gasped. "No, he's moving to fast, we need Inu- yasha!" Kagome shouted. "I guess I'll have to take care of it, since I knocked him out." Nukude said as he got himself up.  
  
With the large sheath on his back (that nobody seemed to notice till now ^_^) he pulled on a handle, which revealed his very large blade. Sango attacked with her powerful bonemerang but it was no match for Dorako's speed. Shippou tried his tricks, but were useless most likely as usual. Miroku tried his wind tunnel, but Naraku's insects seem to have appeared out of nowhere. Koga tried his speed, strangely still no match. Nukude must have hit Inu-yasha very hard, because he is still out cold. Soon Nukude had his attack.  
  
Sorry! CLIFFHANGER! Will Nukude be able to defeat Dorako? Naraku must be finding some very good Demons.or bad.find out in Scroll 5, "Thunder Dragon Dorako!" 


	5. Scroll 5 The Thunder Dragon Dorako!

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha is © to its respective owners. Nukude is mine! Mine I tell you! Stay back! He's © to me! *foams at mouth*  
  
~Scroll 5~  
  
~The Thunder Dragon Dorako! ~  
  
"AQUA TORENT BLADE!" shouted Nukude, attacking with his sword, appeared a tower of swirling water, gathering sharp debris in its path towards Dorako. But Dorako easily dodged it. "Ha! Is that the best you can do?! THUNDER TOWER!!!" With that attack, a huge bolt of lightning and a loud crash of thunder had knocked Nukude all the way into a well. "Ugh, Tao, see if you can attach yourself, and paralyze him with Kagome's help." With that, Nukude sent Tao to Kagome. "Kagome, shoot your arrow with Tao attached like in the forest!" Nukude shouted. "Right." 'Ok, I cant miss this, if I do, that means I'll miss them all!' Kagome shot the arrow with that last thought, and watched as she hoped to hit him.it barely missed. "Great, plan 2 Kagome! WAKE UP INU-YASHA!" Nukude shouted. "This will be all too simple, I will soon have those shards and become the most powerful half-demon!" Dorako did not waste time attacking, he went in for Miroku, since with the bugs around, he was helpless.  
  
Nukude soon came in front of Miroku, blocking Dorako's attack with his large blade. Knocking him back, Nukude readied another attack, "TWIN DESTINY STRIKE!!!" Nukude ran to Dorako with his sword slashing the ground as he did, he managed to make one attack but the second failed. "Ugh, I've underestimated you, I guess I will have to be serious. "What? You were just playing before? 'He was strong like this, and he was only playing?! Inu- yasha wake up, it couldn't have been that hard!' Kagome worried. "THUNDER BLADE!!!" Dorako shouted, and a bolt of lightning stuck his hands, and it formed into a large blade much like that of Nukude's. He sped in for the attack, "THUNDER CLASH!!!" It was a slow attack, Nukude barely dodged as it had surprised him. Although it was slower, his speed had increased! Nukude dashed back and held his sword up as he was about to attack. They seemed to be equally matched. The blades clashed, and they stared each other down.  
  
"Ugh.what happened."Inu-yasha said as he got up holding his head. "Finally! Inu-yasha, go help Nukude! He's been fighting that demon while you were knocked out. "Hey, it was his fault! He hit me!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Now is not the time for this Inu-yasha! Go!" Kagome shouted back. '*gasp* There! In his legs! The shards!' "Nukude, Inu-yasha, the shards are in his leg! That's what makes him so fast!" Kagome shouted. Nukude and Dorako knocked each other back, as Inu-yasha was closing in. Dorako noticed Inu-yasha's attempt and quickly stopped in front of him. 'He's that fast!? But how, from only 2 shards in his legs?' Inu-yasha thought as he watched Dorako examine him. "Your useless to me, be off with you!" He said as he just blasted Inu-yasha back to the crater. "I only need the shards, and I might spare you." "Well, your fast enough, why don't you just take them?" Inu- yasha said as he got up from the ground. "Naraku wishes for me to kill you in the process. And he'll give me the rest of the shards as I will be more powerful, all thanks to your shards." Dorako said gruffly. "Are you gonna fight for them or what?!" Nukude shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK HIM!?" Inu- yasha shot. "I never hit an unready opponent." Nukude replied.  
  
"Hmph, very well, I like a demon with class. Pity I will have to kill you." Dorako said as he walked back to Nukude. "We'll see about that." Inu-yasha did not like Nukude's combat rules, so he dashed in for the attack. Countless attacks were made by Inu-yasha, all successive. Dorako fell to the ground, bloodied and exhausted. For the entire duration his was blocking, every hit. Dorako's eyes glow crimson red, he quickly smashed Inu- yasha into the inn they had stayed in. He ran towards Nukude, blade in hand, and ready for a berserker attack. 'Now.' "TAO PARALYSIS SEAL!" it flew to Dorako's head, but he slashed it out of the way. "10,000 VOLT STRIKE!!!" Dorako gruffly shouted. "Hunh!!!" Nukude cried as he was hit once in the stomach, and blocked for the countless strikes. Nukude's beads began to glow, 'He's too strong, I have too.' "HOLINER BANISHMENT!!!" Nukude took an pose, and his sword gained a rune, The Star of David. He struck hs sword, so fast it left a flash. He had struck Dorako, and he watched as Dorako fell to the ground, disintegrating, leaving 4, not 2, shards. "I'm sorry, I could've saved you." Nukude whispered, as a tear left his cheek.  
  
What memories could this have brought to Nukude? Nukude, wishing to save, as well as protect, not to kill, but to reform. Scroll 6.Nukude's past, and Naraku's Torture. 


	6. Scroll 6 Nukude's Past, and Naraku's Tor...

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha © by its owner.  
  
Nukude is © to me.  
  
~Scroll 6~  
  
~Nukude's Past, and Naraku's Torture. ~  
  
(Note: This episode is a flashback. The whole episode will be narrated by Nukude.)  
  
It was long ago, in a hidden village, within the woods. The villagers thought nothing bad would happen, their village was so discreet, not even a wood nymph would know its whereabouts. Although, I had found my way there, I don't know how, but they had found me beaten, in rags, unconscious, and also with the sword I hold with me. They took care of me, nurtured me until I regained my health. They were peace loving, and did not care for difference in race. Two young priests were the ones that found me, Tao and Tai, they were the first friends I had made on my arrival to the village. I was suffering from amnesia, but all I knew was my name, because it was engraved, upon the sheath of my blade.  
  
When I was completely healed, I went with help on manual labor around the village. But something worried me, I felt as though I had been followed to this tranquil village, something evil. But nothing had ever come, so I guessed it was just a strange chill. Tao was very good with magic seals, sealing away darkness and evil, as well as demons, Tai, was the one that battled the demons to hold them down, they walked around the forest every week, just to make sure. I followed most of the time watching them work. They both wore yellow robes, with mirrors that had magic runes on their backs. Tao always had his long brown hair in a pony tail, with 2 bangs. Tai had shorter hair, and had 3 bangs that came out. They were both very skilled priests.  
  
Weeks had past, and nothing had happened. I had learned some skills from both Tao and Tai, very vital skills. Although I was ready for normal combat, I was not ready, for powerful combat. Other weeks larger, powerful demons came by, I couldn't do anything, but Tao and Tai handled them with ease. But the day that my memory had come back, I wished never came. They did they're weekly walk, and was prepared for the oncoming evil, but it was too strong for them. I heard screams of pain, that of Tao and Tai. I ran to the forest of where I had heard their scream come from. There I saw the worst demon imaginable. It had killed Tao and Tai with one strike. I ran back to warn the villagers, but I shouldn't have, I led it right to them. When I made back, it took a human form, that's when my memories of my village returned. It was him, the one that killed off and burned my village. Naraku.  
  
I can't remember how I escaped, only that I was wounded in the process. I quickly grabbed my sword, no words left my mouth, and I just attacked. He knocked me back without effort. I had blacked out.and when I awoke, the entire village was destroyed; blood filled the air, as did fire. My tunic was ripped in shreds, and my hands were all bloody. I couldn't do anything to save them. I saved some demons from themselves before, but I couldn't do anything. I looked around the destroyed village. I found these beads around my neck, in the shrine I stayed at. The clothes as well. I remembered a spell that Tao had taught me, a soul release. I decided, to release their souls, so that they would not have to look at this dreadful place any longer. But Tao and Tai's souls stayed. I can't figure out why, but I'm glad they decided to come; we can all have our revenge now. I just hope, if we face Naraku, that he does not, use that monster that destroyed the village to you. This also puzzles me, is why it spared me.I feel like I am cursed now.  
  
(Sorry it was so short. It's a flashback, what can I say?) The past has been told, and Naraku has claimed another innocent. See what happens in Scroll 7, The Journey Continues. 


	7. Scroll 7 The Journey Continues

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha © by its respective owners.  
  
Nukude is © to me  
  
~Scroll 7~  
  
~The Journey Continues. ~  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you had a conflict with Naraku." Kagome said. Once again they were on a dirt path to another adventure, but to what? Nukude stopped for a moment. ".Maybe I should leave you." Nukude said. "What? Why?" Shippou cried. "I don't know what it was back then, that killed everything but me." Nukude replied. "But why leave?" Kagome asked. "Maybe I'm cursed. I don't know; maybe I should just go to a place without anyone, or anything around." Nukude sighed. "Cursed? But. Huh?" Kagome stopped as she noticed Nukude had just vanished. "Gone."  
  
"If only there was a way to communicate with you two." Nukude sighed. "You'd be able to tell me what it was that killed everyone including you." The two spirits looked at each other, and sighed. They wished to tell him what it was too, but being spirits that they are, robbed them of their speech. (No vocals you know.) Nukude sat on a rock within some woods, pretty secluded, but not entirely. "*gasp*, I hear footsteps." Nukude quickly jumped upon a branch, to see who.or what, was coming. "Jaken, where have you taken us now?" the figure appeared, it was Seshomarrou.  
  
"I don't understand it milord, it has never wronged me before." Jaken said worriedly. "You have disappointed me once again Jaken." Seshomarrou said as he began squishing Jaken with his foot. "Please.mi.lord.I'm.sor.ry.ugh." Jaken fainted under the stress. "Ha! Serves you right Jaken, for misleading our lord!" Rin shouted. "Hm.It seems we are not alone." Seshomarrou said. Nukude gasped for a moment, but thought that it was no use, so he jumped down. "And you are?" Seshomarrou asked. "I should ask you the same." Nukude replied. "What!? How dare you insult the great lord Seshomarrou!?" Rin shouted. "Quiet Rin." Seshomarrou ordered.  
  
"Yes milord!" Rin obediently replied. "Seshomarrou, I have never heard of you, but your scent, is almost that of someone I know." Nukude said. Seshomarrou's eye's narrowed. "Are you an ally of.Inu-yasha?" Seshomarrou asked. "Not at the moment. And how do you know of him?" Nukude replied. "I do not have to answer to the likes of you." Seshomarrou said. "Well, aren't we rude?" Nukude sighed. "Jaken, Rin, come." Seshomarrou ordered, and they walked off. "Hm, strange how he has friends with that attitude." Nukude sighed once more. "I wonder what happened to Nukude." Kagome sighed. "Feh, he was no use anyway." Inu-yasha said. "Oh come on! He's just as strong as you are!" Kagome shouted. "I WAS WEAK FROM HIS DAMN HAMMER!" Inu-yasha shouted back.  
  
Nukude continued his journey alone with Tao and Tai by his side. Up ahead of them, was an ominous looking castle. "That scent.it's unmistakable. The scent of Naraku." Nukude quickly broke into a sprint to the ominous castle with Tao and Tai trailing behind. "Well he wouldn't have hit you if YOU hadn't gone nuts using his spells!" Kagome shot. "What's that supposed to mean?! I was getting him back!" Inu-yasha shot back. "There they go again." Miroku sighed. "Why can't they ever agree on one thing?" Shippou asked. The two continued bickering until Inu-yasha heard something. "It sounds like someone screamed." Inu-yasha said. "HEY! HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!?!?!" Koga shouted. "Koga? When did you get here?" Kagome asked. "You too? GRR!!!"  
  
"Well now it's my turn to start shouting." Koga said. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE BEAT BY A HALF WOLF DEMON!!!" Koga bolted. "Hey you're right Koga; he might even be stronger than you." Inu-yasha said. "WHAT!?!?!?!? That's absurd! I could whip him and you!" Koga bolted some more. "Yeah right, when pigs fly!" Inu-yasha bolted back. "Hey! What's that?" Shippou asked as he pointed upward. It was a pig with wings, flying. Koga smirked as Inu-yasha said, "Ok, scratch that last bit. Instead when humans fly! Ha! Top that!" "Uh, actually in my era people DO fly." Kagome said. "Ha! So I will be able to beat you! Uh. when exactly is your era Kagome?" Koga asked. "Oh, I'd say 500 years from now. "WHAT!?!?!?" Koga shouted.  
  
What was the strange scream that everyone forgot about? Find out in Scroll 8, Nukude and Kagura! 


	8. Scroll 8 Nukude and Kagura!

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha © by its respective owners.  
  
Nukude is © to me  
  
~Scroll 8~  
  
~Nukude and Kagura~  
  
"Erf. So this is.what Naraku has to offer?" Nukude said painfully. "Not many have been able to withstand my winds for this long. I'm surprised." Kagura said in a monotone voice. "Even against one of my strongest, my, what strong lungs you have." Kagura added. "I'm not. Finished with you yet.This time. I'll get you." Nukude replied as he clutched his bleeding body. "I love a strong spirit. Too bad it will be a waste." Kagura jeered as she readied her fan. Nukude went into a meditative state and began chanting cryptic words. "What are you doing?" Kagura questioned. "No matter, you will be gone before you even finish." Kagura began to attack with her wind blades. "MIZURYU!" Nukude shouted as he broke his meditation. Kagura stopped abruptly, watching as a water veil enveloped around Nukude. Nukude placed his hands together, leaving his index finger of his right hand extended upwards. The water veil began to take a form, the form of a dragon. Nukude released his grasp and placed himself into a stance, for use of fireballs. He then thrust his hands forward at Kagura and the water dragon, opening its mouth went for the attack. Kagura went into a defensive pose, as the dragon blasted her back. The attack had left her wounded, but not enough to put her out. "Heh, I've got a lot more where that came from." Nukude smirked. "Grrr, you.will pay for that." Kagura moaned as she fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey guys! Aren't we going to go see what that scream was?" Kagome asked as Inu-yasha and Koga continued to bicker. "Kagome, how about we leave them here, they'll catch on eventually and the can catch up pretty fast." Miroku whispered. "I heard that!" Inu-yasha shouted. "These ears aren't for show only you know!" "Yeah, they are for touching, scratching, and hearing!" Kagome added as she began scratching Inu-yasha behind his ears. "That.feels.ni- WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! I thought you were over that!" Inu- yasha shouted as he jerked back. "I was but I just couldn't resist." Kagome smiled. "Shall we go now?" Sango asked. "Yes, let's go." Kagome replied. "Th-that castle, it looks like Naraku's!" Shippou shouted as he pointed. "*sniff* It is." Inu-yasha said with a low voice. "Let's go, we might be able to finish him off once and for all." Miroku said. "That's a very low chance, but a chance none the less." Kagome answered. They began to run towards the castle until a brush of wind came from their backs. 'I will have my revenge for my comrades! Naraku and Kagura will DIE!' Koga thought to himself as he ran, leaving the others way behind.  
  
"AQUA TORENT BLADE!" Nukude shouted. Kagura, still weak, was able to dodge it though. 'Maybe HE has the potential to destroy Naraku as well.' Kagura thought as she fell to the ground once more, gasping and clutching her body. Kagura was too weak to do anymore attacks, but Nukude was using attack after attack. "STOP!!!" Nukude jerked his head to the direction of where it came from. It was Koga. "I'm the one who shall get revenge for my fallen comrades!" Koga shouted. "For another day Koga. " Kagura said as she finally used her feather to escape. "It's your turn now Naraku!" She shouted. "Hmph, I guess I need to finish him myself?" Naraku said behind the shades within the castle. "So be it." "Naraku eh? That's even better." Koga smirked as he dashed toward where Naraku stay hidden. "Wait!" Nukude shouted. A burst of purple smoke suddenly pushed back Koga, and he fell flat on his back. "Wh-what was that? Koga asked. "You were blown back from my aura? How weak." Naraku jeered. "Grrr no one makes fun of me that way!" Koga dashed in a mad flurry to attack Naraku once more.  
  
"Nukude! Koga!" Kagome and the others shouted as they ran towards them. "Naraku! You're mine!" Inu-yasha shouted as he drew the Tetsusaiga. "Hmm, so everyone is here. Time to make you my puppet once more!" Naraku shouted. 'What.or who could he mean?' Kagome thought. Naraku suddenly appeared in front of Nukude and grabbed the 3 shards imbedded in the sheath of Nukude's sword and quickly reappeared 3 feet away. "These shards will do nicely." Naraku said as he soon gave it evil properties. "*gasp* my shards!" Nukude said as he looked upon his sheath. "Now Nukude, you WILL become my puppet once again! And kill your friends once more!" Naraku shouted as he flicked one of the now evil shards into Nukude's forehead. All the others gasped as they watched in horror of what Nukude might become. "Naraku, you.you.GRRR, TETSUSAIGA!!!" Inu-yasha shouted as he ran to Naraku. Nukude, with his head tilt down soon held his arm up as to signal Inu-yasha to stop. "Thanks for the power up Naraku." Nukude said as he looked up. "What? How can that be?" Naraku questioned. Nukude moved into a more relaxed pose rubbing his prayer beads around his neck. "Like I'd tell you how I'm not affected!"  
  
Will Nukude finish Naraku off? Or will Naraku find out and have Nukude kill everyone just as he had before? Find out in Scroll 9, The Evil Nukude!? 


	9. Scroll 9 The Evil Nukude?

Inu-yasha is © to its respective owners.  
  
Nukude is © to me.  
  
~Scroll 9~  
  
~The Evil Nukude!?~  
  
"I don't understand, shouldn't Nukude become evil because of that tainted shard?" Kagome questioned. "I don't understand it either Kagome. But I don't think we should let our guard down." Inu-yasha whispered. Nukude suddenly turned around waving his hand saying "Don't worry guys, I'm fine really!" "You think he heard us?" Inu-yasha asked. "No really Inu-yasha and I suppose his larger cuter ears are fake?" Kagome answered as Inu-yasha glared angrily at her. "His ears aren't that cute OR that big." Inu-yasha mumbled to himself. Naraku pondered on why Nukude hadn't become a mindless slaughtering demon, killing his friends. "No matter, I will take care of you my self, and then go after the others! Naraku shouted as he dashed toward Nukude. Nukude went into a defensive pose and dodged quickly, smirking as Naraku spun around for another attack. Naraku threw a few puppets out to attack, But Nukude got them before they could transform. "Like I said. Thanks for the power up!" Nukude said as he landed on the ground. 'What could be shielding him the shards effect?' Naraku thought. Naraku thought a plan, maybe it was something on Nukude or what he was holding. Naraku then disappeared within his aura. Nukude flinched for a moment, and then Naraku appeared behind him, and took off the sheath upon Nukude's back. Nukude quickly turned to slash at Naraku, but he disappeared once again. Inu-yasha went in for the attack, along with Koga, Naraku released his purple aura and blew Koga back, but Inu-yasha stood his ground. Koga clung to the floor, and tried to get on his feet. Naraku soon got to Nukude's sword and knocked it out of his hand. 'There's only one thing left' thought Naraku. 'And that is his prayer beads, soon the senseless slaughter will begin.' Naraku went in for the attack. Nukude then realized that Naraku was trying to find out what it was that protected him from the shard.  
  
"Run! Get away now!" Nukude shouted. "We can't Nukude! Or else Naraku will get away again!" Kagome shouted. "It won't matter! You'll all be dead!" Nukude shouted back. "What.does he mean?" Kagome asked. Nukude jerked his head back at Naraku.they were face to face and Naraku's hand was right at Nukude's neck. It seemed as if time had stopped right there, as Naraku ripped the prayer beads right off Nukude's neck. Naraku flew back, anxious to see his show in action. Everyone froze as they saw Nukude in a trance like state, Nukude's head tilt back, his eyes pale white, and the shard in his forehead glowed with dark power. The glow stopped, and Nukude fell to his knees, right hand on the ground, and the other on his face. "Nukude?" Kagome said as she slowly walked up to him, but was soon stopped. "Don't Kagome.Naraku has him now." Inu-yasha said. "Rise my warrior. Rise and destroy your friends!" Naraku shouted. Nukude rose. with the words that put terror into everyone's hearts. but Naraku's. "Yes my master. I shall do as you wish." Nukude gave an evil smirk as he picked up his sword, and looked toward Inu-yasha. Nukude's eyes were as yellow as the full moon, his fangs as long as real wolves, a little longer than Koga's. It was as if he were full demon himself. "Nukude, we do not want to hurt you" "Don't bother Kagome.His soul is lost." Inu-yasha interrupted. Nukude dashed toward Inu- yasha and their swords clashed. "You.Can't beat me Nukude!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Always have.always WILL!" Nukude shouted as he blew Inu-yasha back, his voice was full of evil and hatred. They swapped blow for blow, they were evenly matched this time. Koga watched for a bit, as did everyone else, especially Naraku with an evil smirk. Koga then remembered Naraku and went in for the attack Naraku was too quick, he dodged and threw a demon puppet to keep Koga occupied.  
  
'Alright.I can see the wind scar. Sorry Nukude.but there's no other way.' Thought Inu-yasha. "Tetsusaiga!" As Inu-yasha went on to attack he was quickly stopped. "Don't Inu-yasha! There has to be a way to save him!" Kagome shouted. "Yeah! I don't want him to die!" Shippou shouted. "Well what do you expect me to do!? Give him flowers and see if he wants to be friends a-OOF!!" Inu-yasha was rammed into the castle wall. And the evil Nukude began to use his Mizuryu attack. He went into the pose and stance, chanting the words. Soon the water veil appeared.but it was murky. Obviously it too was consumed by evil. It formed the dragon, and he went into the second stance. "MIZU-!!" Nukude was stopped by Shippou. Shippou had ran in front of him. "I won't let you Nukude!" Shippou shouted. "Get out of the way Shippou or I'll blast you too!" Nukude shouted back. "NO! I won't let you! We're supposed to be friends! Friends don't hurt each other!" With that last remark, tears formed in Shippou's eyes. "Shippou." Kagome had felt his despair. "Nukude returned to a relaxed pose. The veil disappeared, and he felt the same way. "Shippou.I-I'm." Before Nukude finished Naraku saw this. "Hmm.Looks like my slayer is resisting. four more shards should do it!" Naraku appeared right in front of Nukude and stabbed the four shards into Nukude's forehead. Now he had five. Nukude shouted in pain, and clutched his head and fell to the ground. Nukude seemed to have transformed at that moment. After the pain had subsided, Nukude got up, his fangs were longer, his eyes glow red with yellow pupils. He smirked evilly, not a word left his mouth. Then. he held out his palm, down to Shippou, and used the Mizuryu wave. "SHIPPOU!!" Kagome shouted. Inu-yasha finally came to, just as he saw Nukude blast Shippou. "Shippou!" the wave finally stopped. And Shippou lay motionless on the ground, his clothes tattered and torn, his eyes were glazed white, and a tear left his eye, just as his breath left him. Nukude went into a maniacal laughter, and signaled Inu-yasha to come at him. Kagome ran to Shippou, urging him to wake up as tears formed. "How could you!? You BASTARD!" Inu-yasha was enraged and went for the attack in a mad flurry.  
  
OH MY! O_o I used a cuss word. Well wouldn't you too!? Poor Shippou. Is this the end for him? And the rest of them? What will happen? Find out in Scroll 10. "Good-bye Everyone". 


End file.
